PARADISE
by mrs sirryslash666
Summary: Harry was framed and sent to Azkaban while pregnant, will he be sane? will he forgive and save them? add in Dumbledore's manipulations, guilt stricken friends and an alive imprisoned Sirius not the typical azkaban plot
1. Chapter 1

**CAGED**

Harry lay curled up on the floor in ragged robes inside Azkaban, his hair now long ragged and wild covered in dirt and grime while his face was gaunt and waxy looking and he was so thin he now resembled a skeleton; his emerald eyes were dulled but wild and diluted, he'd lost count on how long he'd been in Azkaban with the dementors now. Back before he was framed by Voldemort and accused of killing Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley [closer friends than Granger and the Weasleys] Harry hadn't thought Dumbledore and his loyal order could this be stupid considering what happened to Hagrid and Sirius... Sirius the name still caused Harry pain if Sirius had been alive he would've believed him and Harry wouldn't be in Azkaban then again if Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins had still been alive they would've as well, but apparantley they were that stupid condemning their only hope well to bad Harry would condemn them as well Voldemort could have them all wizarding Britain didn't deserve saving, the whole lot of them had always been ungrateful, never remembering his parents sacrifice, couldn't do right and always did wrong never learning from it; he might have had more of a trial than Sirius but it still hadn't been fair; no defence, no lawyer, no veritiserum just everyone calling him every name under the sun saying they always knew he'd go dark and join the man who murdered his parents and then he'd been sentenced and that was when the panic had erupted he didn't have a good reaction to dementors and wasn't animagus he'd be lucky if he came out sane and alive but he really wasn't worried about himself, because he'd grown close to Sirius in his 5th year and had fallen in love with him and after he returned to Hogwarts after Christmas he'd discovered he was pregnant only Sirius had died before he could tell him and then in the middle of his 6th year he'd been framed and accused of killing his closes friends and sent to azkaban; if he couldn't remain alive or sane in this place how was his child going to? on top of that what if he died but his child didn't and Dumbledore intervened placing her with either the Dursleys or Weasleys? Harry couldn't figure which was worse, cause both could easily make his child suffer because of his parentage or make him grow up hating his father; Harry couldn't bear the the thought of his own child hating him maybe it would be best if they both died together then they'd be reunited with Sirius and his parents and they could be a proper family then, no more to worry about, no interference from Dumbledore or the Weasleys, or dealing with Voldemort; he didn't want his child to die though no matter what and had regretted it later because the dementors had gotten hungry and he'd barley survived suffering a miscarriage why were the fates so cruel to him if they took his child couldn't they take him as well? that was the last straw for Harry he had nothing left. The dementors didn't take his soul but they did take his sanity that night, when it came to ministry check ups and they discovered his child remains they tried to remove them but found that a bad idea Harry went wild like any overprotective parent would [if their child was still alive] he attacked them shrieking "MINE!" and cradling the remains of his baby girl kissing her on the forehead and singing lullabies to her while rocking her to sleep and talking to her, attempting to feed her when gruel was delivered the inspectors found this upsetting but didn't attempt to remove the body remains again they were too cowardly for that and it didn't harm anyone as harry was locked up and it kept the boy calm and occupied so they left it be, it was only when a death eater was caught and questioned under veritiserum that the real trouble began because the death eater revealed Harry's innocence which caused everyone to feel guilty mostly Harry's old friends and the order; though Dumbledore was only really worried about the war and the prophecy now, it was an awful mistake that would take time but in the end harry would forgive them and save them all at least that's what Dumbledore thought plotting and beginning to make plans to have Harry placed in the weasleys custody unfortunately Dumbledore was wrong Harry couldn't save them or forgive them because he wasn't sane any longer it was too late something Dumbledore and the order would learn the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

DESTROYED

Albus Dumbledore was ashen-faced and looking at the floor in horror ...Harry had been innocent all long, he'd helped Voldemort his enemy destroy his only weapon; it was going to take a lot to get the boy to save them and then there was Sirius who was going to be just as bad he'd only intended to keep him imprisoned till Voldemort was dead how was he going to explain Harry's false imprisonment in azkaban to him...

Hermione Granger was pale and shaken this time she knew there would be no forgiveness, damn they'd be lucky if Harry saved them and was still sane Harry didn't have an animagus form like Sirius and the dementors were awful to Harry, he had a bad reaction to them and they were his worst fear...

Ron Weasley didn't see what the problem was, so what if potter had suffered? potter got everything anyway; so what if potter lost his brains, might make him more likely to save them and he might be a bit grateful this time...

Molly Weasley was sobbing into her husbands arms remembering all the vile things she'd screamed at the poor boy while her husband pasty pale was trying to comfort and reassure her...

Remus lupin had fallen to the ground guilty tears flowing freely down his face; as he howled in grief, guilt and pain, moony hadn't believed his cub guilty but he, his human self had believed Dumbledore over Harry he'd be lucky if he survived the next full moon; even then he couldn't take the cowards way out not wanting to face lily, James and Sirius's wrath...

Severus Snape sneered at the disgusting display; he'd told all of them potter was innocent there was no way potter would kill his closes friends but did they believe him no never mind he was a spy! He only hoped potter didn't forgive these imbeciles, they didn't deserve it, he also hoped potter was sane but knowing how potter reacted to dementors that was unlikely...

Alastor Moody was also glaring at everyone while he had had suspicions about potter, he'd wanted the lad given a fair trial under veritiserum because he wasn't sure either way; yes potter could've been guilty but potter could've of also been framed which had happened and now they had fallen for it which now meant potter could either be light, Grey or dark; hell he might not be sane, how many times did he have to say CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Dumbledore cleared his throat and closed his eyes knowing no one was going to be happy with him after this revelation, he hastily began to explain Sirius hadn't died, he was only trapped inside the veil and he'd done it to keep Sirius alive for Harry after the war was over; But then Harry had been sentenced and he realized he couldn't release Sirius because Sirius would never believe Harry guilty and would release Harry even if Harry had been guilty, unleashing uproar in the order. In the end it was decided lupin, moody and snape would rescue Harry while Dumbledore would deal with Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

31-7-1997

 **OUR SOLEMN HOUR**

 **Yesterday wizards and witches were left horrified and shocked when Mungdus Fletcher was discovered and apprehended as a follower of he who must not be named and he revealed under veritiserum that the former convicted boy who lived and our saviour, seventeen year old Harry potter is actually innocent, last year sixteen year old Harry potter former Hogwarts gryffindor student known as the only survivor of the killing curse and defeating He who must not be named, was accused of killing some of his friends Neville longbottom [whose parents were tortured into insanity] Luna lovegood [her fathers editor of the quibbler] and Fred and George weasley and if you remember the weasleys who were quite close to Mr potter were quick to point the finger at our saviour during the trial just because Dumbledore believed him guilty and even though he was only the boys headmaster they were quite close too as during school Mr potter was often sent to his office without being in trouble in fact even Remus Lupin former defense professor and werewolf turned on the boy despite being close friends with the potters in fact James potter often defended his friend despite knowing what he was how does lupin repay him by turning on his son, spitting lily and James would be ashamed of him, only at the end of Mr potters fifth year when it was discovered he must not be named really was back and Mr potter wasn't lying, former escapee convict Sirius Black was discovered to be innocent and he was James potters best friend and Harry potters godfather and Dumbledore, lupin, the ministry and weasleys believed him to be guilty and even the half-giant Hagrid has been convicted and spent time in Azkaban [ the wizarding prison, guarded by dementors] for something he hadn't done, both Hagrid and Mr Black didn't have a trial and Mr potter who wasn't of age at the time his trial was more a sham than anything he wasn't allowed to defend himself or even allowed veritiserum while all those closest to him slandered and degraded him, Mr potter the daily prophet and ministry of magic personally apologizes for any suffering you have gone through reimbursements will be made to your gringotts account.**

 **we are very sorry**

 **Rita skeeter**

 **Daily Prophet reporter**

 **For if Mr potter will forgive us and save us? - page 6**

 **For is Mr potter still sane given his reaction to dementors? - page 9**

 **For does Dumbledore have Mr potters best interests at heart ? -10 & 11**

 **For are the weasleys really good friends of Mr potters ? - page 12**

 **For ministry law changes - 13 & 14**

 **For info on Mr potters school years -15 &16**

 **For info on new Minister Rufus Scrimagour - 17 &18**

 **For info on former Minister Cornelius Fudge and his Secretary Dolores Umbridge, - 19 &20 **


End file.
